ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Internet
Kirby 10: Captured, The First Movie, The Internet (The Internet for short) is the first official movie for Kirby 10: Captured. Plot Now that the ship was under control, Kirby went into the next room. Inside there was a..computer. He went on it. He checked a few things, but was suddenly sucked into the web. When in the web, Kirby looked around. He was at some place called Ben 10 Fan Fiction. He wondered around for a while, but started meeting tons of villians. He was having no problem defeating them. He met some people called Upchuck Norris and Brianultimatedragon. UN was truly epic, and Brian was one thing below him on the epic-meter. He saw some other heroes, but never cared to talk to them. He somehow accidently went to Ben 10 Planet. Ben 10 Planet Kirby looked around, and didn't know what to do. He went to Ben Tennyson's page, out of curiosity. There he met Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Ultimatrix. He went to a page called 'Ultimate Sacrifice', just intime to see Ben jump somewhere too far away for Kirby to see. The next moment, Ben was gone. A few seconds later, there he was again. He was talking to Azmuth and the Ultimates. Kirby decided to go to a different page. After a while, he got bored, and searched up Upchuck Norris. Sadly, his recently epic friend he met at a different wiki wasn't on the other wiki. However, some person called Upchuck showed up. He went to it, but found all the things on it were eaten. In the place of the words, was spray-paint. The spray-paint said 'UPCHUCK WAS HERE'. Kirby accidently hit a button, and was taken to the Generator Rexpedia. Generator Rexpedia 'The Generator Rex Wiki' Kirby met Generator Rex on the homepage, and was beaten up by Rex, thought to be an EVO. However, problems arised when real EVOs sutch as the Pack, Alpha Nanite, and Van Kleiss came. Rex and Kirby ran through a portal, and ended back up on Ben 10 Planet. Ben 10 Planet, Part 2 Kirby and Rex were on the homepage of Ben 10 Planet. They started to try and escape that wiki, but Vulkanus and Vilgax joined the EVO's on the quest to get Kirby and Rex, since Ben came to help them. Suddenly, Upchuck Norris teleported to them all. Upchuck Norris ran after Kirby, Rex, and Ben, trying to keep up with them, even if he could just poof all the villians away. Suddenly, they all ran through another portal. They were now on the homepage of Pikachu Fan Fiction. Pokemon Wiki They were running, when suddenly Pikachu came and joined them. But just then, Team Rocket came and followed Pikachu, seeking to catch it. However, the weakling group of Team Rocket were ran over by the crowd, and then Team Magma came, also seeking to catch Pikachu, also thinking they could get double score if they brought ALL of the heroes to the boss. Youtube When they all went to youtube, they all split up. Kirby hid at a video called 'Fry-Day' by Annoying Orange. When Vulkanus found him there, Kirby developed a plan. Kirby kicked Vulkanus in the face, causing Vulkanus to be unable to see for a second. While Vulkanus couldn't see, Kirby picked Vulkanus up out of his armor, and threw Vulkanus at the wall. Vulkanus was knocked unconcious. Suddenly, Alpha Nanite arrived in his machine form. Kirby kicked Alpha Nanite into the wall, and disassembled the parts of Alpha Nanite. Kirby walked back to the main page. Rex Salazar Suddenly, Rex saw Van Kleiss and the pack. Rex turned into Smackhands, and suddenly punched the Pack into the wall. Rex went into his full EVO form, barely able to control it, and started attacking Van Kleiss with powerfull attacks. Suddenly, Van Kleiss turned into dust. Breach came from above in a portal, and started playing mind games with Rex. Rex had enough, and smached Breach with his Smackhands. Breach, not noticing, was hit hardly, causing her to become unconcious. Rex looked around. The other members of the Pack had fled. He started walking back to the main page. Ben and Pikachu Ben took on Team Magma, and easily tied them together with spider webs as Spider Monkey. After that, he turned into Humungousaur, and kicked Team Magma far away, back to the Pokemon wiki. Pikachu was playing around with Vilgax, with Pikachu too small for Vilgax to even hit. Suddenly, Pikachu used thuder bolt on Vilgax, almost making him unconscious. Pikachu jumped up, and did a volt charge from the air to hit Vilgax. Vilgax fell straight on the ground, unconscious. Pikachu and Ben started walking back to the main page. Upchuck Norris Upchuck Norris was suddenly attacked by the part of the pack that had fled from Rex. Upchuck Norris played easy on them. After they started to fight harder, Upchuck Norris got agrevated and put on his A-Game, sending himself from easy to super hard. He suddenly kicked the rest of the Pack from existance, and headed back to the main page. Main Page When they all met up, they all high-fived eatchother for victory. UN sent Kirby back to real life, and sent everybody else back to there respective sites. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Mini-movie Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:Kirby 10: Captured Category:Upchuck Norris Category:No-alien episodes